Tainted
by ReadWriteRead
Summary: Loki's revenge changes everything. Dark, at least by my standards. Dont read if easily offended.
1. Revenge

**Not exactly a happy story, but the idea came up as I was going to work, decided to write it.**

.

.

.

There is something in his room, something that does not belong there anymore, or he should rather say him.

Thor is out of bed right way, Mjölnir ready to take down the intruder who have dared to come back. He looks around the room, not seeing him, but able to feel the presence of the man he once called brother.

The only thing wrong is that his bedroom door is open, the Asgard night outside only adding to the prickling feeling in the back of his neck.

"Show yourself Loki, I know you are here" his grip tightens around the hammer, eyes looking everywhere for a hiding place where Loki could be. A movement from behind makes him turn.

Thor snarls as Loki steps out of the shadows, a twisted smile upon his brothers face. Full of malice and hatred.

"Thor, my dear brother. That is not a way to welcome me back, it have been a year after all" Loki smiles, but it is just as twisted as his words.

Thor roars and charges after him, Mjölnir ready to kill if necessary. But then the hammer is blasted from his grasp, landing somewhere on the floor. Thor only got a second to realize this, then he is blasted into a wall. He tries to scream for help, but is unable to.

Loki laughs a twisted laugh as he walks up to his former brother, hands glowing a red glow.

"So, this is why you have come Loki. To kill me and get your petty revenge" Thor asks, struggling to get free. "How did you even get back here"

"Like I would tell you that. And no, it is not you I am here for. It is a friend of yours I intend to visit. But it would be rude of me if I did not invite you along as well, wouldn't you say" he is standing in front of Thor now, a hand upon his chest.

Then there is a sharp twisting pain, Thor's entire body feeling like it is being ripped apart from the inside. He tries to scream in pain, but nothing comes out of his mouth.

"One year brother. One year I have spent in that dimension full of fools and low life creatures. If I could I would kill them all, kill all of your little playthings"

He lets Thor go, letting him crash to the floor, twisting in pain, gasping for air.

"But then I found your favorite plaything. Oh how happy I was to finally meet her, such a nice girl she is" he laughs, smiling down at Thor who is unable to get up.

"What do you say, shall we go for a visit"

Thor blinks as Loki snaps his fingers, finding himself no longer in his own room. Instead he is in another room, a room owned by a human.

Thor tries to get up, to defend himself. But when he looks up it not his brother he sees. It is himself, smiling back.

The fake Thor walks towards a bed, a bed where a human women is sleeping. She grunts in her sleep and turns so they can see her face, the peaceful face of Jane Foster now revealed.

"Jane, wake up. It is me" Loki whispers in Thor's voice, gently shaking her awake.

Jane's eyes open, looking into the eyes that des not belong to Loki. She is confused for a moment, then she smiles, not convinced that this is real.

"Just another dream, not real. Just like the others. You are not really here Thor" she places a gentle hand on Loki's face.

Thor tries to get up from the floor, to warn Jane of the danger of his brother. But when he moves the twisting pain returns, making him unable to scream in pain or even warn her.

Loki just smiles at Jane and gently kisses her, Jane kisses back.

Unnoticed by Jane Loki snaps his fingers, Thor's eyes are forced open. While Loki gently lowers Jane to the bed he looks down at Thor, a twisted smile full of hatred.

Thor wants to look away, but he cant. He cant look away, he tries not to hear the moans, tries to block them out. He does not want to see this, to see his brother do this against the one person he loves but can not return to.

When they are done Jane cuddles into the bed, a smile on her face as she looks up at the fake Thor, watching as he puts his clothes back on.

"I miss you" she whispers.

"And I am sure my brother missed you as well. But I hardly think he wants anything to do with you now. You dirty human" Loki answers back.

Jane sits up in bed, confused when it is Thor who speaks, but it is not his voice. She gasps as Thor transforms to Loki once more.

"Greetings Jane Foster"

Jane tries to get away, but Loki pins her to bed, whimpering in fear as he licks slowly up her neck. She gasps in pain as he bites down hard on her shoulder. He kisses her again, tears in Jane's eyes as she tries to pry him away.

"No, stop. Stop this nightmare" she whimpers when she finally gets Loki away.

"Oh you stupid human, this is not a dream. This is real, this is very much real"

He leans in to whisper in her ear, Jane to scared to move.

"Do you think my brother enjoyed the show"

Jane looks up at Loki, unable to say anything as he disappears in front of her, leaving her with tears running down her face.

Thor blinks, once more back on the floor in his own room. He tries to get up, but a sharp twist keeps him down, almost like a knife in his hearth. Loki grabs him by the hair, the two former brothers staring at each other.

"You see brother, you see now. What you love I can take, I can make it my own. If you ever do return to her then remember this lesson. I had her first" Loki whispers.

Loki lets go of Thor, allowing him to fall to the floor. When Thor looks up again Loki is gone, only the twisted laughter left in his ears.

He crawls to bed, hurting all over his body. He only intends to rest for a moment, get his strength back. But when he closes his eyes sleep overtake him.

When Thor wakes the next day he is unsure if it was all a dream.

.

.

.

**Tell me what you think, more to come soon.**


	2. Life

**Only reason I would write a story like this is that it just got stuck in my head and kept nagging me until I wrote it. And I would normally never write stuff like this.**

.

.

Thor had been unsure if it had been a dream or reality when he woke up, and with no way of getting to earth yet there was no way for him to find out. But then a few days later he got an idea.

He could not come back to earth, he could not contact Jane. But there was someone who could, and he could ask him if he could keep and eye on her. He would seek out Heimdall.

He went to the still shattered bridge, still not repaired after a year, But that did not stop Heimdall, still keeping his post as guardian by it, never moving away from it.

He took place besides the guardian, and waited for the right time.

"What can I help you with my prince" Heimdall asked.

"I wish for you to do me a favor"

"Of course, what do you require of me"

"Keep an eye on Jane, and should anything be wrong, call for me" Thor looked at guardian.

"Of course my prince, but if you don't mind me asking. Have something happened with her" Heimdall asked, sounding concerned.

Thor looked out at cosmos in front of them, allowing the silence a moment between them before he answered.

"I do not know yet"

For two months there was nothing wrong, Heimdall reporting that Jane was at perfect health and still trying to find a way to get Thor back to earth. To the eyes of the guardian she seemed to be fine.

Thor was satisfied, and the thought that it had all been a dream was allowed to rest in his mind for a few days.

But then Heimdall called for him.

When Thor finally found his place before the guardian they did not speak right away, Heimdall looking out into the distance. Finally he turned his eyes to Thor, looking directly at the young prince.

"Something happened to her, that is why you asked me to keep and eye on her. Is it not"

"Yes, but I was unsure if it was a dream"

Heimdall sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head at the situation. When he spoke again he did not look at Thor.

"What did Loki do to her" there was a demand for answer in his voice.

But when Heimdall looked at Thor he could see that making the young prince tell him would only make things worse for him. With a heavy hearth he placed a hand on Thor's shoulder, looking directly into his eyes.

"I am sorry for this my lord" his eyes shifted from white to black. "Let him see what I see"

Thor's eyes turned black as well, everything turning into weird shapes and colors. For a moment there was nothing, then everything was back. But now they were in a white room, weird pictures and posters on the walls.

In the center of the room were three women, two standing by a table and the third sitting on it. One of them Thor did not know, but she was dressed in white.

The second he remembered, it was Darcy.

The Third was Jane, her being the one sitting on the table. She was not wearing clothes, instead it looked like she was dressed in a white dress made out of paper.

No one spoke, Darcy looked concerned and Jane looked scared. Finally the third women looked up from her papers, and with a sigh she told the two women the news.

"You are pregnant Jane, about two months. But what confuses me is that you have not seen a doctor before now. Why is that?"

Jane looked down at the floor, tears in her eyes. Darcy gently hugged her as comfort.

"I… I just thought it had been a dream. I was so confused afterwards. And I have been busy at work, so I didn't really notice anything before now"

"Jane, do you know the father. Do you know the man" the doctor asked.

Jane did not answer with words, instead new tears came to life.

"I see. Give me a few minutes. I just need to get some forms" the doctor left the room.

"Jane, who was it" Darcy asked.

Jane looked up at the younger women.

"I think it was Loki" she whispered.

Darcy could not find anything to say, just staring at her boss with open mouth. The doctor came back in.

"I only want to make sure Jane, but do you want to have it aborted. It is still early-"

"NO" Jane blurted out, looking down at her still flat stomach. "It… it is my child. It have never done anything wrong. I cant just kill it"

The doctor smiled.

"I just need to know something else. Is there anything you wish to report, do you want me to call the police"

"No, I… don't do that. There is no need"

The doctor smiled, gave Jane a friendly pat on the shoulder and left.

"Darcy, can you do me a favor" Jane asked when they were alone.

"What do you need"

"I want you to call Fury, tell him I need a few days of. If he asks, tell him the truth" Jane thought for a second. "And if any calls comes from this clinic… can you ask him to…"

"I will"

Darcy did not say anything else, a sad smile on her face as Jane gently stroked her stomach.

Thor closed his eyes, opening them to once more look out into the distance of Asgard. Heimdall stood by his side, the two men not speak.

Thor walked away after a few minutes, Heimdall did not stop him. He would be back to check up on Jane later.

He would do that for the next seven months.

.

.

**More to come soon.**


	3. Birth

It is almost scary how seven months go by so quickly, especially when the year before that felt longer then a year should. But it is now, seven months later, the day where Jane's child will be born.

Thor knows that it is also the child of his brother, but he will not allow the thought to plague his mind. Thinking about it will not change things, no matter how much he wished it would.

He is not sure how he knows that it is today, he just knows that it is happening right now.

He barely have a chance to eat dinner before he is out of his seat again, already on his way down to Heimdall.

He have to ensure that Jane is safe, that she will not suffer harm during the birth. And he will even admit to it, but he wishes for the safety of the child as well, not being able to hate it just as Jane did when she decided to keep it.

It does not take long to get to the shattered bridge, taking his side by the guardian.

Thor can see that Heimdall knows why he is there when they stand side by side, the stance of the guardian becoming ready to object.

Thor knows it is only to make sure that his hearth is not damaged any further, and he appreciates it, he really does. But he is here to just be sure, just to see that Jane and the child does not suffer.

Even if it is the child of his brother.

"You can not keep doing this my prince. Every time you watch her your hearth longs for her even more, it is not healthy" Heimdall tries once more. It does not work.

"It does not matter Heimdall. Show me Jane, or at least tell me what is going on. I only wish to know that she is safe"

Heimdall sighs, lifting his hand to show Thor what he wishes. Before he puts his hand on Thor's shoulder he stops, one final demand.

"If I show you this, then it is the final time you will come to me. I will not do this anymore. Understood my prince"

"I understand. Please, show me"

Heimdall puts his hand on Thor's shoulder, both their eyes going black. Thor closes his eyes, opening them to the scene of a women in pain, screaming like she was about to die.

Or push a tiny half human out of her body, still sounds the same to Thor.

Jane is propped up on the bed, Darcy holding her hand and the doctor telling her to push, just a few more pushes and she will be there.

Jane pushes hard, tears and sweat rolling down her face. Darcy is telling her how good a job she is doing, how her little girl will be here soon.

"Just a few more Jane, you can do it, just a few more" She whispers, smiling at her friend when Jane turns her face towards the younger women, tears in her eyes.

"I cant do this, it hurts so much" she whimpers.

Darcy looks at the doctor, desperation in her eyes to make her friend stop hurting.

"Just one more push Jane, one big push" the doctor urges.

Jane uses all the strength she have left and pushes, one big push and the room is filled with the cries of a little girl, angrily screaming at the strange people she does not know.

The doctors take her of to be washed and checked out, Darcy looking over at them from Jane's side.

When they return the little girl and place her in Jane's arms she stops crying, instantly seeking towards the warmth of her mother.

"She is beautiful" Jane whispers, gently stroking the soft hair that already shows signs of becoming black.

"Did you come up with a name, or are you still unsure" Darcy asks, looking down at child with a smile on her face.

"Olivia. I decided to call her Olivia" Jane whispers, smiling down at the little girl in her arms.

There is a knock on the door, a man that Thor does not recognize poking his head in.

"Is it safe to come in" he asks.

"You can come in. But you did not have to be here Tony, not with Pepper as close to giving birth as she is" Jane tries to lecture the man.

"If she does, then it is a good thing that we are already in a hospital"

They laugh as a heavily pregnant women enters, walking over to Jane and looking down at the little girl.

"She is beautiful" Pepper whispers.

"It is time to go my lord" Heimdall tells Thor.

"A moment Heimdall, just a moment" Thor pleads.

"No" and Thor blinks, once more back in Asgard.

The two men stand side by side, not speaking to each other.

"This was the last time, I will not show you any more from this point on"

Thor does not say anything as he turns around and walks away, deep in thought.

If Heimdall will not show him then he will find another way, no matter what the cost is.


	4. Enchantress

Finding a way to see Jane, even if it was not in person, became an obsession for Thor. It became a mission to find another way besides going to Heimdall.

He had tried one more time after Heimdall showed him the birth of Olivia, but the guardian refused to show him what Jane was doing.

But Thor knew that there had to be another way, a way so he could just see that Jane was safe and that no harm would come to her.

Had it not been for Loki actions Thor would have been perfectly fine with waiting until he returned to earth to seek out Jane. But now that Olivia was born Thor had this feeling that maybe Loki would return and try to take her away.

The first few months he tried to find something in the books in the great library at the castle. A spell, a way to teleport to earth, anything to make him able to see Jane.

But there was nothing to find, no spells, nothing that could teleport him. There was nothing that could help him. For a year he searched the library.

Then one day he overheard some of the guards talking about the Enchantress.

He had once meet her when he was a child, eight maybe seven. But he remembered his father telling him that she was a powerful person who possessed great magic. She looked young, but her real age was almost as old as Odin, maybe older.

Her magic kept her young and youthful, full of life and energy, a more beautiful sight to ever come across.

He asked the guards what news they had of this women and where she might be found. Knowing nothing of the troubles of their prince the two guards told him, and where he might find her.

While not on duty they had gone out to relax, to talk for a little while and just not worry about work. They had gotten lost in a forest and could not find their way back, failing to remember the way and where they had come from in the first place.

It was when they had given up on trying to get home that she appeared, walking true a path that it seemed only she knew of. She asked if they were lost, and when they said yes she took them to her house, gave them food and a night to rest. When they woke the next morning they were out of the forest, sitting just a few miles from the city.

But they did not know how to find her, only where the forest she might live in was.

With no other options Thor went to the forest, finding it easily enough. He did not go in at first, standing on the outskirts of it and looking into it, finding no path to follow.

But the hammer seemed to know the way, trying to get him to walk a certain way. He allowed himself to be guided by it, walking the way it took him.

Over rocks and under trees, true rivers and a meadow in the middle of the forest, the sun shining down from above. It could easily have been several hours before he was there, the hammer no longer needing to guide him as he stopped.

It had taken him to a small house in the center of the forest, looking nothing like the home of a powerful sorcerer, but more as the home of a person who wanted peace and quiet.

When Thor walked closer the door opened, a women looking close to his age stepping out into the sun. she smiled at him as he got closer.

"Greeting Thor, son of Odin. I see you have found my humble home, what brings you here"

Thor told him of his wish, a way to make sure that Jane was ok and that she and her child would not be harmed by Loki.

"I know of this Loki you speak. I see that he have no interest in your human friend at the moment. He will not bother her or the child"

"How do you know this" Thor demanded to know.

But she did not speak, only smiled and walked back inside, a smile on her face to tell him to follow. He stood for a moment, then he went inside, the door closing behind him.

Inside she went over to a shelf, several small objects scattered true out it, several big objects sitting on the floor beneath it. From the shelf she took a small mirror, gently holding it between her hands.

"This is what you seek. Just tell this mirror who you wish to see and it will show you them"

Thor walked forward, reaching out to grab it. But then she was no longer in front of him, gone in the blink of an eye.

A hand wrapped around his arm, small compared to his. He looked down into her eyes as she appeared next to him, smiling up at him and no longer holding the mirror.

"But I require something from you first" she said in a silky voice.

"What is your demand"

"A child of my own"

Thor blinked down at her, surprised by her one wish.

"I do not need you to be in the child's life, you do not need to ever see it. But this is my wish, a child of my own to raise and love. I get so very lonely out here"

Thor wanted the mirror, she wanted a child. In the end he agreed and she dragged him to her bedroom, stripping him down before taking of her own clothes.

She was a passionate lover, skin silky and smooth skin. She knew what to do, how to touch, how to kiss and how to make him lose control. At first he allowed her to do as she wished, but then when she had gotten what she wanted, he took what he wanted.

At the end of the night he feel asleep, her sprawled out across him and a smile on her face.

"When you wake you will have what you wish. I have gotten what I wished of you. Thank you Thor, son of Odin"

When Thor woke the next morning it was outside the forest, fully dressed and sitting besides a rock. On that rock was the mirror, glinting in the sun.

When he got back to the castle he went to his room, sat down on the bed and looked into the mirror.

"Show me Jane, show me what she is doing"

The mirror obeyed, showing Jane and Olivia out shopping for shoes for the little girl. Then it showed the two of them going home, making dinner, reading a bedtime story. He watched as Olivia slept in her tiny bed and Jane walked out to go to bed herself.

He watched the lives of Jane and Olivia as the mirror showed it to him. He watched them for as long as he could each day, he watched until sleep claimed him.

The mirror did not leave his side for many years.


	5. Return

The day the mirror showed him Jane giving up on finding a way to get him back he almost smashed the mirror to pieces against the wall. He stayed as calm as he could, allowing the scene to play out before him inside the mirror as Jane talked to a man with one eye.

"You are sure of this Foster"

"I am sure director Fury. I want Thor back, but I cant miss being Olivia's mother at the same time. I don't want my little girl growing up thinking her mother did not have time for her"

The man Looked at Jane, one eye just as scary as two. In the end even he could not force a mother to chose work over her child.

"I will let someone else continue on the machine. I promise you we will find a way to get him back"

Jane smiled, and the mirror showed him no more.

That was two years ago. Two years of the mirror showing him everything a little girl and her mother could do together. Play and laugh, meet new people and make new friends. A man named Tony stark brought his own daughter to play with Olivia, the two girls becoming the best playmates.

He saw that Jane was happy with her daughter, happy without him. And for those two years he wanted to just smash the mirror and not look at her, not see her smiling face and proud smile as she looked at her daughter.

He missed her and just wanted to see her again. He was ready to smash the mirror more and more as each day passed.

But just as the second year came to an end, something happened.

He was eating dinner as usual with Odin and Frigga, talking about the day and what else needed to be done the next. The same conversation they had every day, about the same things they always talked about.

Then a bright light appeared in the middle of the room, a shining doorway of some kind taking shape. A door appeared, allowing anyone to enter if they so wished.

Thor had told his parents of Jane and how she tried to bring him back, but not how she had given up. Odin and Frigga looked at him, sad smiles on their faces.

"If you wish you may go. We will not stop you" Odin told him, Frigga agreeing with a tear in her eye.

Thor got up from his seat, the eyes of everyone in the great dining hall upon him. When he stood before the door he looked at his parents once more.

"I will find a way to return to you one day, this I promise"

When he walked true the door the mirror appeared in his hand, a firm grip around it as he was transported true the tunnel that would bring him to earth. The next thing he knew he crashed into something solid, the sound of what he hit cracking under the impact of him landing.

He blacked out after that.

When he woke up again he was in a bright white room, a single bed and a table besides it, a vase with flowers placed on it. A women dressed in white was reading something on a piece of paper, looking up when he moved.

"Good, your awake. I will tell Mr. Stark"

She left him alone, closing the door behind her. But it gave him a chance to look around, finding his clothes and hammer nearby on a chair, the mirror placed on top of his clothes.

When he got out of bed he chuckled when he saw what he was wearing, finding himself dressed the same way as the first time he had been in a hospital.

It did not take long to get dressed, and when the hammer had been returned to his side once more the door opened, two men he had seen before walking in. The man with one eye and the man he had seen when Olivia had been born, Tony Stark.

"I see you are awake. My name is Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD. This here is Tony Stark. We found a place where you can stay here in the facilities. When you have settled in you and I will have a little talk"

Then the one eyed man walked out again, leaving Thor and Tony alone.

"Come on, we can talk on the way" Tony gave a smile in return and the two men started walking. On the way to where ever they were going Thor noticed men dressed in black walking the halls, men dressed in white running from one room to the next and two women dressed in all black. Tony addressed them as Natasha and agent Hill. But the two men did not talk as they walked.

When they got to the room where he would be staying Tony showed him how everything worked. Eventually with everything explained and nothing to talk about silence found its way into the room, waiting for one of the two to talk first. Thor was the first to speak.

"How is Jane"

Tony looked down at he ground, not sure how to start.

"I know she had a child, there is no need to hide that from me"

Tony looked up, surprise on his face. Thor just shrugged his shoulder, not sure of what else to say. Tony gave a smile in return.

"She wanted to be here, but Olivia got sick a few days ago. Olivia wont let anyone else go near her when she gets sick, only Jane is allowed to take care of her. Jane told me to tell you that she would come by to see you when Olivia got better"

"I will look forward to that"

Tony left after that, leaving Thor alone with the silence of this new blank room. The bed was surprisingly soft, and he slept as a baby that night.

A few days went by, and Thor had nothing to do besides walk around the compound, talk with Fury about something called avengers and watch TV. But still no Jane, and it seemed silly to use the mirror now that he was on earth. But when a week had passed he could no longer wait, and one night he used the mirror, showing Jane and Darcy talking.

"Why don't you go see him, its been five years since the last time you saw him" Darcy asked.

"That's just it. Its been five years since we saw each other, what if he does not like… the things that have changed" Jane bit her lip, looking into her wineglass.

"He is going to love Olivia, he wont care who her father is… oh. Is that why you wont go to see him, your afraid of how he will react when he sees Olivia"

Jane looked up from her drink, looking at Darcy. The two women looked at each other for a while before Jane spoke.

"To tell you the truth, I am just using Olivia as the excuse to not see him. The real reason is that I am afraid"

"Afraid of what?"

"That he wont like what he came back to. I don't know really, but is it really a smart thing to just run into his arms, I have Olivia to think about now, I cant just give everything up to be with Thor"

Thor yanked the mirror from his eyes, throwing it across the room and into the wall, the mirror splintering and crashing to the floor. He watched as the pieces slowly started to smoke and turn to dust, soon the mirror was gone.

Thor sat back against the wall, staring at the place where the mirror had been a moment ago. He was not sure why, but the real reason why she had not come to see him made him sad and angry.

Did she not trust him, did she really think so little of him. That he would not wish to see her, that he would make her chose him over her own child. That just because she had a child and was a mother he would not wish to be with her.

But the images of Loki and Jane soon invaded his mind, making his own desire to se her crumble as he was reminded of the past.

In the end he found an excuse of his own about why he was not going to see Jane.


	6. Reunion

A year ago Thor would have thought he would still be in Asgard, still be sitting by the great tables and eating with his friends. He would have thought that maybe he would be fighting in a great battle, or spending the time with his mother and father. A year ago he would have thought that it would be Asgard that would be his current home.

But he was not in Asgard right now, he was on earth, in New York, standing by the entrance to Central Park and just trying to go inside and look for Jane.

For the first few months Tony had tried to talk him into visiting Jane, failing each time and eventually just giving up. Pepper had tried, Steve had tried, Natasha had tried. Fury didn't care what he did, as long as he just stayed on earth and worked with the Avengers. In the end everyone tried to convince him to go and failed, but then after a year where he had been on earth Darcy had enough, stormed into the training room and commanded him to go and see Jane and stop all this macho bullshit or what ever he had going on.

When Darcy was angry people obeyed, even Thor the thunder god.

Darcy had told him where Jane and Olivia usually spent their Saturdays, given him some clothes to wear so he would not look out of place in his own, and told him that if he did not go see her on this Saturday she would drag him down there herself.

So here he was, walking true Central Park in human clothes, trying to find Jane and Olivia. It might have been the clothes, his beard or the fact that he never went anywhere without the hammer that made some people stare after him, but he did notice most of them were women, a few men did too.

It did not take long before he found the playground Darcy had told him about, being just where she had told him It would be.

He could not find Jane, and it had been some time since he had seen Olivia in the mirror. When none of the two were to be found he decided to just sit on a nearby bench and wait, look around at the other people there.

He did not know how long he sat there, but he saw so many different kinds of humans. Skinny, fat, tall, small. Loud, silent and just in-between. The children ran around playing, their parents watching from their own benches, some reading while others looked after their younger siblings.

It was then he found her, sitting on the other side of the playground on a bench opposite him. As if she could sense his stare on her she looked up, their eyes meeting true the crowd of playing children.

Jane was as Thor remembered her, still Jane, still beautiful and still with that smile. He could see it all from he sat, getting up and walking around the playground.

For a moment Jane's eyes leave his, her attention going to a little girl playing nearby, yelling at her to stop kicking sand at another boy. Thor looks over at the girl, for the first time seeing Olivia for real.

She looks like Jane, only in a smaller and younger version. She is still to far away to get a good look at, but from afar it is pretty clear who is her mother.

He sits down besides Jane on the bench, a smile passing between them before they both look at the little girl once more, both not sure what to say. Jane breaks the silence first.

"I thought it was a dream at first, or a nightmare maybe. It just didn't seem real at first" she whispers.

Thor gently hugs her, not sure what else to do.

"I mean, he impersonated you, I was willing. It was only after he showed who he really was that I thought… I don't know. That I was raped and then maybe not" She looks up at him, confusion in her eyes. "Does that make any sense to you"

"A little, and I might as well tell you this now" Thor takes a breath. "He made sure I saw, I saw everything. I did not want to, but he made me… see everything"

Jane blushes and looks down at the ground, leaving it to Thor to keep an eye on Olivia. From afar the little girl looks up, for the first time seeing a strange man sitting besides her mother. Thor and Jane watch as she runs back, a smile on her face when she bumps into her mothers leg.

"Who are you, are you making mommy sad?"

"Olivia, remember the old stories about the man and the Iron giant" Olivia's eyes grow huge at her mothers words, looking up at Thor with curiosity in her eyes as she remembers the old story

"You're the crazy man who mommy drove over with her car-"

Jane puts a hand before her daughters mouth, stopping her from talking any more.

"Sorry, some days she does not have a filter when she talks. Been like that ever since she could talk"

"Oh, that must have been fun" Thor chuckles, surprised when Olivia climbs into his lap, looking him straight into his eyes when she is sitting perfectly.

"But I thought you were in Asgl… Asblar…" She looks up at her mother. "Mommy, what was the funny place called again" she looks away from Thor, apparently having decided he is ok as she snuggles into him.

"Asgard sweetie, that is where Thor lives"

"Yea, that place"

"I did live there, but now I live here" He tells them both, looking at Jane as he tells it.

"Why, cant you go home… did your mommy ground you. My mommy does that sometimes" she looks at Jane, then leans in and whispers to Thor. "Especially when I try to steal the cookies"

"Why don't you run out and play again, Thor and me will be right here"

Olivia smiles, kisses Jane on the cheek. When she jumps of Thor's lap she walks a few steps, then turns around and hugs his leg.

"Do you think mommy will be happy now, I think she missed you, she cries a lot sometimes and my hugs don't make it stop" then she runs of to play. The two of them watch her from afar once more.

"I don't hate your brother"

Thor looks into her eyes, he sees the truth.

"Why not, in a way he did hurt you"

Jane looks back at the playground, watching as Olivia tells a boy to stop teasing another girl.

"He gave me Olivia. I can hate him for tricking me and making you see it, but I cant hate him for giving me Olivia in return. The good outweighs the bad"

"Well, she is a lovely little girl. I can tell that much after a few minutes"

"Yea" she looks down at her feet, pushing a few stones around on the ground. "Hey… Thor"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come over for dinner sometime, like a sort of welcome back dinner. It is ok if you don't have-"

"I would like that very much"

They smile at each other, and the hurt in Thor's hearth is mended for the first time in years, the smiling face of Jane and Olivia making it all better.

For now.

.

.

.

**Next update will be next week. **


	7. Eyes

The eyes of his brother haunt his dreams, even after all these years since that night. In the dreams he always sees the same, Loki being with Jane, sometimes in new and more cruel ways then the first. And always the eyes of Loki is on him instead of Jane, cruel smile in place.

When he wakes he turns to Jane, using her body to convince himself that it is not Loki who is in her bed. It is him, he is the one who shares her bed. It is him who is making love to her.

But he still sees his brothers eyes where ever he goes.

Almost is if Loki knew that he would return to earth, somehow finding a way to remind him of the past, to remind him to always look out for danger.

But ever since he reunited with Jane there have been nothing, not even a sighting of his brother anywhere on earth.

But he is sure he sees Loki's eyes at odd times, seeing them for a moment in windows. But the rest of the Avengers are not worried about his brother, always telling him not to not think about it and just relax.

Jane does not worry, but when ever he mentions Loki she always looks around for Olivia, fearing that she hears her real fathers name. And one nigh in bed she tells him why.

"I don't want her asking questions I am not ready to answer, I don't want her to know that her father just used me to get revenge at you, and that she is the aftermath of that"

"Are you planning on telling her one day"

Jane looks up from his chest, a sad smile on her face.

"If I could chose, I would never tell her who her real father is"

And that is enough to make Thor stop seeing the eyes of his brother, to not dream and make him relax for the time being.

So a year passes and all is well. He moves in with Jane and Olivia just after her fifth birthday, the two asking if Olivia is okay with it. To their surprise she is more then ok, hugging Thor and proclaiming that this is the best gift ever. It is when she looks up into his eyes that chills run down his spine.

For a moment he sees the eyes of his brother, but then Olivia blinks and her eyes seem normal once more.

He starts keeping and eye on her from time to time, just to make sure nothing is wrong, to assure himself that nothing will happen to her.

And it is then he notices that it is not Jane's eyes the little girl ended up with, it is the eyes of her father, the only reason he notices now because Jane took her to get her hair cut, the hair no longer hiding her eyes from view.

When he puts the little girl to bed it is the sleepy eyes of his brother that looks up. When she is smiling it is the eyes of his smiling brother.

He starts to see more of Loki then Jane in Olivia, her eyes being the first thing to notice. Her looks may be Jane, but her personality is that of Loki, sharing his laugh as well.

She talks, she walks, sits, draws and reads the same way as Loki. And Thor is reminded every time that Olivia is not his child, that she is the child of Loki.

When she does not get her way it is in the same way she loses her temper as he remembers Loki did when they were children, storming out of the room and shutting the door with more force then a five year old should be able to.

But there is also Jane mixed in with the Loki. She is not cruel, not evil or seeking revenge. She have friends and loves animals, loves to explore and tell riddles.

When she starts school there is less time for him to worry about these things, less time with Olivia and seeing Loki in the little girl. There is more time spent with Jane as she works at home, him sometimes writing reports from missions while she works.

It is always either him or Jane that picks her up from school, coming home with a tired little girl. Happy and full of all the new things she have learned and friends she have meet.

Her sixth birthday is a blast, friends from her school coming over and ending in a sugar come, their parents smiling as they arrive to pick them up. When the last child leaves Jane and Thor crash on the couch, both tired after a full day of a house filled with kids. Olivia is falling asleep in Thor's lap.

"Time for bed little one" Thor stands up, Jane's hand slipping from his as he walks to the bathroom, making sure Olivia brushes her teeth. He helps her put on a pajamas when they get to her bedroom.

She is tucked in a and ready to sleep, but a tiny hand in his keeps him by her bedside, a final question of the day before she sleeps.

"Thor?"

"Yes little one"

"One of my friends told me that if your real father cant be there, then you can find someone you would like to be your father instead"

Thor looks down at her, her eyes slowly dropping.

"Do you want to be my father" she mumbles

"Of course Olivia, I would love that"

A tiny smile is all he gets in return, Olivia falling asleep in her bed.

When Thor goes to bed himself that night it is with a smile on his face. Olivia may have gotten the eyes of his brother, but now it is not Loki who she calls father, instead it is Thor she wants to call her father.

And that is all Thor wants. If he gets to be a father then he can ignore the eyes of his brother, looking back at him from the head of the girl who now calls him father.

**.**

**.**

**And I am back from vacation. Ireland was awesome, but being home is always good as well.**

**Hope the chapter was alright.**


	8. Children

A few weeks after Olivia turns eight she asks a question, Thor and Jane not ready for that particular question first thing in the morning.

"Can I have a brother or sister"

Jane spits out her coffee, hitting Thor right in the face and scalding him with the still warm liquid. It does not hurt the asgardian, but it gets into his eye and stings. While Thor goes to the sink to rinse it out, Jane turns to their little girl.

Olivia is looking up at her mother with a hopeful look in her eyes, shining and bright as their eyes meet.

"Why do you want siblings all of a sudden, you always liked that it was just the three of us"

"A girl in my class told me, she said that married people have kids. And you are about to get married, so you might as well get me a brother or a sister" her eyes turn to the ring on Jane's finger before looking up at her mother again.

"So, can I-"

"We will talk about this later little one" Thor irrupts her, looking down at the watch. "Now, do you still want me to fly you to school today, or are we going by car"

"FLY, LETS FLY" the little girl shrieks, jumping up and down in excitement. Thor chuckles and picks her up, giving Jane a quick kiss and a smile. Then the two are out the door, Olivia telling him to fly over Central Park to find some squirrels to play with.

When he returns home Jane is where he left her, sitting in her chair and staring down into her coffee.

"Are you ok?"

She looks up at him, biting her lip and unsure to ask her question.

"Do you… do you want to have children with me" comes out in a tiny and afraid voice, quickly looking back down at her cup.

It is not something they have talked about before, Olivia taking up most of their time, the idea of another child never having crossed their minds. Thor sits down on the chair besides Jane, gently lifting her eyes to his. He finds a tiny smile on her face, tears forming as he smiles back at her.

"Do you want to have more children"

Jane gets up from her chair and walks into the living room, Thor follows, unsure what she wants. She grabs a book of the bookshelf and hands it to him, watching as he looks true it.

It is a book of Olivia as a baby, memories that he will never have, words he will never hear. He looks up at Jane, confused.

"I want to have those memories with you, if you want them as well then just-"

No more words are spoken as Thor picks her up, carrying her to the bedroom to begin making a sibling for Olivia.

Weeks go by where they take all the time they can to try, exited that there might be another child running around one day. They decided not to tell Olivia of their plans right away, not wanting to get her hopes up.

After a month there is no signs that Jane is pregnant, not that really expected there would. After two there is nothing either. After three they start to try out advice Jane have gotten from her friends, sexual positions, the right food and what ever might work.

After six months she is still not pregnant, and they have tried everything they can think of. Seven months the sex becomes routine, neither willing to admit there is something wrong with either.

Jane have already been pregnant once, as far as she is concerned the problem does not lie with her.

Thor gave the Enchantress a child of her own, so he as well is sure he can not be blamed for their troubles right now.

When eight months have passed they decided to go see a doctor, to test if maybe humans and asgardians are unable to have children with each other. Since Thor is not human they go to a doctor in SHIELD, a man who owes Jane a favor.

They do the tests, coming out from the doctors office with the message to return in two weeks, the answers ready by then. They go home that night, cuddling with their little girl on the couch as she sleeps in Jane's lap.

The tests end up taking a month, other work being thrown across the doctors desk. When nine months have passed they are called back, their results ready.

There is nothing wrong with Thor as far as the tests show, no major difference between humans or asgardians when it comes to reproduction. He tells them to go se a specialist who can see if maybe there is anything wrong with Jane.

When they get home they discuss it, Jane not believing there is something wrong with her and seeing no need to go see a specialist. Thor tries to reason with her, tells her that if it is not him then there is only her left. They start to argue, ending up with no one agreeing with anyone.

When ten months have passed and there is still nothing to indicate that Jane is pregnant and she finally agrees, she will go see the specialist. They make the appointment the very same day.

When eleven months have passed since they started to try for a child they find themselves in sitting in a waiting room, about to see the specialist who can see if Jane is the one the problem is with.

When Jane is called in Thor is told to wait outside, and with a quick kiss Jane walks into another room, door closing behind her and leaving Thor behind outside.

There is nothing to do but wait, stare at the wall and count the seconds that go by. After waiting two hours Jane comes back out, the results ready in a month.

When twelve months have passed they return to finally know what the problem is, and if it can be fixed in some way. The news they get crumble all hope.

"I am sorry Jane, but it would seem you are just unable to get pregnant again. There are some scars that came from your first pregnancy that was missed, they are the reason. At this point we cant do anything to fix it, surgery wont help since they are healed already. But the damage is done I'm afraid. Sorry, there is just no way you can get pregnant again"

They drive home, no words spoken between each other. When they walk in the door they are greeted by Darcy who looked after Olivia, giving them a smile as she leaves. The two are left alone with their daughter.

And that is when Thor gets and idea.

"Do you have anything against it if I become Olivia's father, if I adopted her" he asks.

"Thor, you don't have to-"

"If we cant have a child of our own, then we might as well both be legal parents to the one we already have"

Jane looks into the eyes of Thor, her hearth breaking when she sees that this is the last way for him to be a real father in his own head, and there is nothing to change his mind.

"No, I wont mind it"

When Olivia turn ten Thor adopts her, making him the legal father of the little girl. It is a day where the three of them smile and laugh.

And Thor is happy to call Olivia his own.


	9. Ending

They leave the restaurant after a nice evening and a good meal, Olivia's birthday dinner to celebrate her turning fifteen going good so far, even if the birthday girl have used most of the evening being in a bad mood and moping about something.

As they walk down the street to get to the car Olivia is walking behind them, giving glares to anyone who dares to take their picture. Jane and Thor does not mind, but their daughter have started to dislike the attention that comes with having a superhero for a father.

But it is not just the pictures, everything seems to make her angry or upset ever since she turned eleven, not the smiling and giggling little girl she used to be. They tried to talk with her about it, but she would always tell them to mind their own business.

Thor had been worried, but Jane assured him that she was just becoming a teenager. But it got worse as she got older, abandoning most of the friends she had known most of her life, spending more time alone, avoiding the two of them and going to the library where she could be alone.

But there had still been moments where she turned back into their little girl, spending time with them, watching a movie or helping out with dinner. Then she would demand to be left alone a few minutes later, only talking to them if there was something she needed.

When Olivia turned thirteen Jane decided to ask Thor if he knew if it had something to do with being half frost giant, and if he could ask Odin for help with the situation.

The bridge was still not repaired on her thirteenth birthday, but Thor had found a way to talk with Heimdall so he could deliver messages to his parents. The answer he got back was to no help, his parents not remembering anything unusual with Loki when he had been a teenager.

When she turned fourteen Olivia disappeared the whole day, telling the two she needed to be alone for a little while. They respected her wish, but still asked her to keep her phone with her at all times, She obeyed. At the end of the day she came back with a smile on her face, hugging both of them and saying she was sorry for being such a bitch. She was still a bitch from time to time, but she was their little girl again.

For her birthday this year she had asked for a dinner with the two of them somewhere nice, but had not touched the food she ordered, just playing around with it on her plate. She would keep looking up at them, a look in her eyes Thor could not place, but he thought for a moment that she said worthless under her breath.

Jane turns the corner where they parked the car, only out of view for a moment. Then she screams.

Thor rushes after the sound, hammer ready to kill who ever dared touch his wife. As he turns the corner he sees the car, flames burning all around it.

Then he is blasted right in the face, barely time to see who or what it is. Pain shoots true him as he is blinded, then there is another stronger blast, this one sending him flying out into the street.

Tires screech as cars try to stop so they don't hit him. People scream as they see him come flying towards them, getting away just in time as he crashes into the wall behind them.

He is still slightly blinded when he falls to the ground, a few people helping him up from the ground. When he stands up he blinks, finally getting his vision cleared and seeing who attacked him.

Across the street a man is walking towards him, getting clearer as his visions clears. He blinks a final time, his blood boiling as he can finally see who it is.

Loki is standing in front of him, dressed in full battle gear, holding his spear and with a smile on his face. The former brothers look at each other, the sound of sirens sounding in the distance.

"Its been such a long time brother, I see you are doing well"

Thor does not answer back, charging at Loki and swinging the hammer down. It clashes with Loki's spear, barely moving the man as the impact shatters several windows nearby, people screaming as they try to run for cover.

Loki retaliates, swinging the spear into Thor's face and sends him right into the ground. He tries to get up but Loki kicks him in the face as he gets up, sending him flying into a nearby car, crumbling to the ground and coughing up blood. He looks up at Loki as he kneels before him, smirking down at him with the most sadistic smile he have ever seen.

"This world have made you weak brother, you are barely worth my attention anymore. But you have something that belongs to me"

He moves aside so Thor can see Jane trapped against a wall, caught in a web of magic rope that ties her to the building.

"You dare-"

"I do brother, I did it once and I can do it again. I can take away what you love the most"

Two cop cars turn around the corner, speeding towards them with full speed. Loki looks up at them with a bored look on his face.

"They do not deserve my time, deal with them my apprentice"

The cars blow up in giant explosion, flying into the air and crashing to the ground. The burning corpses of the police inside falling out of the doors.

Loki stands up with a smile on his face, a look of victory in his eyes.

"Ah yes, you need to meet my new student. I have taught her well these past years, but you know what they say brother. Like father like daughter"

Loki points his finger at Thor, forcing him from the ground and back into the wall, pain shooting true his body as a familiar spell turns his body to pain and agony.

He falls to the ground as Loki claps and laughs at Thor. Thor stands up, leaning against the wall as he tries to defend himself, but it is to late.

Loki's spear flies straight into his chest, going straight true and sticking into the wall, blood dripping from it.

Thor cries out in pain, the crying of Jane a distant sound in his ears as a new person steps up to him, smile on her face.

"You were right father. He is weak, he is hardly worth your time"

"Now my dear, do not be rude to him. It is not nice"

Thor can only watch as Loki claps Olivia on her head, the girl smiling up at Loki with the same smile she used to smile at him in the past. When she looks back down at him she smiles the same smile as Loki.

"Olivia… why" Thor choughs out, blood starting to drip from his mouth, his vision going blurry once more.

"I know the truth, I know who my real father is. He have taught me what I need to know, he does not look at me with resentment in his eyes. He loves me for what I am. He is my true father"

"When…"

"Did you really think I was going to the library all the time, I was not. He contacted me, told me who I really was. I was with him every time"

"I raised you, I treated… you as my own"

Olivia laughs, cruel and twisted as her real father.

"Only because you could not have a child with my mother"

"Olivia…"

The spear in Thor's chest is removed, the pain ten times worse as he falls to the ground for the final time, not getting up.

"Don't… leave… with him" He chokes out.

"I don't belong here with you and mother, I belong with my true father. Goodbye" she goes with Loki, turning her head and looking back with a smile on her face, her final words full of hate.

"Uncle"

Then the two are gone, leaving Thor with a gaping wound in his chest, blood everywhere around him. Thor tries to get up, but is to weak and unable to lift his arms.

Jane rushes to his side, tears falling onto his wound as she tries to stop the bleeding.

"Thor, hang in there. Don't you dare die on me" she sobs

He tries to speak, tries to tell her. She looks down at him, already knowing. An ambulance arrives behind them, paramedics running out and taking over.

They try to save him, try to stop the bleeding.

But it is to late, the wound gaping and impossible to operate on even if they made it to the hospital. The two men try to save him anyway, Jane watching from the side as she holds his hand, crying because her daughter is gone while the man she loves is dying.

Thor closes his eyes, accepting the end as darkness takes him. The last thing he hears is Jane's voice, telling him to stay.

.

.

.

**One chapter left.**


	10. Tainted dreams

Thor roars in pain, shooting up from the bed, trying to find Olivia and Loki. Several men and women in white rush to his side, trying in vain to calm him down as he struggles to get out of the bed, removing the wires and tubes reading his vitals. He shoves several of them aside, a few of the white dressed people flying into the wall.

As Thor struggles a door opens, someone from outside the room coming in. The people trying to restrain him are gone, and in the next moment a giant green hand slaps him right across the face, sending him back down into bed.

Thor blinks, slowly sitting up as Tony and Steve tries to calm him down. The Hulk grunts and sits down on the floor, uninterested in the whole situation.

Thor looks around at his friend in confusion. "Tony… Steve. Why… where am I, where is Olivia. Where is Loki" He looks down at his chest, only now noticing that there is no gaping wound. "How am I alive…"

Steve and Tony look at each other with confused looks, not understanding what he is talking about.

"Thor, calm down, you have been sleeping for almost three weeks. You are just confused from the dreams"

"Dreams … I have been sleeping?"

"Yea, don't you remember. Doctor Doom tried to use some kind of nightmare machine on the president and his people. We did not know what it was at the time, you took the full blast of it"

Doctor Doom, machine, the president. It is all coming back to him, he was there right as Doom tried to use it, he jumped in front of it… then he woke up as Loki…

"It was all just a dream" He looked up at his friends, Bruce having transformed back from the Hulk. "Loki, Jane, Olivia. It was all just something I dreamed…"

"Doom's machine was not intended for one person. He wanted to use it on the whole of the white house staff, and while all of them faced their worst nightmares he would kidnap the president" Tony explained.

Thor slumped back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had to be sure, so he pinched himself. It hurt, a stinging sensation left in his arm.

As the men and women in white tried to get the room back under control the door opened again, Fury walking in. He had barely walked into the room before someone pushed past him, Jane rushing to Thor's side and throwing herself at her husband. Hugging as tight as she possible can.

Thor gently peels her away, looking down at her smiling face and her pregnant stomach. He gently rubs the unborn child, but the dream is still at the back of his mind.

"Have you ever had sex with Loki" is out of his mouth before he can stop it, everyone in the room stopping their work to look at him.

Jane gives him a confused look, looking over at Tony who just shrugs his shoulders, not sure himself what the hell Thor is talking about.

"No… why are you asking me this" she looks up at him with her mouth in a thin line, hurt that he would even ask her something like that.

"The dream, you and him… then you had Olivia… I raised her…" He blinks down at Jane. "It was all so real"

"But that is just it, it was not real. It was a dream, this is reality"

"I died… and woke up right after"

Jane leans up and kisses him, and that is what does it. The dream slips away, the feeling of her lips against his the proof he needs that this is real.

With a hand on her stomach feeling their unborn child, and kissing his wife with passion and love. It is enough to calm him down, to let the confusion slip away from his mind.

He allows the tainted dreams to slip away.

.

.

.

**And this was how the story was meant to end from the very start. I had the idea when I thought about a nightmare I had, and the thought about what Thor's nightmares would include sprang to life. **

**Not much else to say really, hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Sorry for the mindfuck.**


End file.
